A Bogg's Secondhand Revenge
by RandallFanOne
Summary: Randall is back, but does he still want revenge? And what of the enigmatic Randolph? Last chapter is up.
1. The Meeting, The Menace

A Boggs Second-Hand Revenge 

This is my first time that I have done a story that features characters from a movie, also this is truly my first story. I do not have any connection's to any of the designers of Monsters Inc., meaning Pixar, but I do enjoy there work. Well, enjoy what I have for you. Also don't forget to review, if you want.

The incident that involved employees of the well known factory changed many lives. The employee James P. Sullivan became president of the factory. His nearest friend Mike Wazowski became co-president. And Randall Boggs was arrested at the scene.

Randolph: Sure he was....

Randolph looked like an identical copy of Randall. Although he had a light scar on the edges of his left eye, but is unknown to any one how he got it. 

No one knew that Randall Boggs had a brother. Randolph Boggs spent 3 years in Monsters Inc., after that Randall took up his job. Even though Randolph is not found of Randall, he still respects him.., a little. Randolph now lives at the Snake Worm Hotel, a downtown type hotel.

__

Randolph was reading the old clipping of the past incident.

Randolph:...Guess your stuck in the human world...to bad

Randolph:...Still...mom said to keep him out of harm...

__

The cleaner of the hotel steps in. She had two eyes with cylinders leading down to her eye sockets, green skin, a large mouth with small teeth, she also had tentacles as arms and had no legs, this meant she bounced. 

Cleaner: Your paper sir

__

Randolph snatches the paper and reads quickly.

Randolph:!!!!

__

Randolph stops at a highlight in the paper

Unknown Door Exposure 

__

Employees in Monsters Inc. have discovered a door that was open for an extended period of time. The Monster Police have reported no children have come out of the door. Employee Fungus claims that it was his door but was not left open. The police now keep a closer watch on the company's employees in case of further questioning.

Randolph:.....Randall?

Cleaner: By the way there was a letter that was to be sent here

Randolph:........

__

The cleaner handed him a small piece of paper.

Cleaner: Well other places to look in on

__

The cleaner leaves and Randolph starts reading the message

Dear Ran,

Could...you...meet me at ...the eyeball club...to talk..

Randolph:...Randall's spelling.....

****

Part 1 The Meeting The Menace 

* **Street**

__

Randall Boggs made his way towards the club, closely stumbling. Randall was scratched with marks on his head and arms. He finally made his way there. He got up to the waiter. Those kinds that stand out to seat you in.

Waiter: Ouh hello sir....say have I seen you before

Waiter: The news probably.... 

Randall:.....no...

Waiter:....Well...I am sure I have

__

Randall drops what seems to be money

The waiter looks down surprised

Waiter: It doesn't cost this.....

Randall: Just take it 

Waiter:...ok sir....

__

Randall walks slowly towards a table

****

* Near Street

Mike: Ouh your going to love this place

Celia: I know I will googlybear 

Mike: I got it reserved just for us 

Celia: Your so sweet 

Mike: I know

****

* Inside Club/ Randall's table

Randolph: This is the place....

__

Randolph steps in

Randolph: The letter said table 15 on the back...

__

Randolph sees Randall waiting and goes over and sits

Randall:.....

Randolph looks at the various bruises on him

Randolph:...I know you got though the door but....

Randall: What happen?

Randolph:...yeah

Randall: A human kept hitting me with a shovel

Randolph:....(laugh)

__

Randall looks up at him with a straight face

Randolph ends his laughing 

Randolph: You still cant handle a human....neither a child

__

Randall slams his three fingered hand on the table and the other dinners look at him

Randall: It was a set up!!

__

After a couple of silent seconds the crowd goes back to eating

Randall:.....That...kid.....set me up....

Randall: I was so close to...

Randolph: To your plan! Come on it wouldn't have worked

Randall:......

Randolph:....your co-workers set you up...

__

Randall eases down

Randall: You mean Wazowski and....Sullivan 

Randolph:....yes...any thoughts for revenge..

Randall: I am not getting caught in that...place again

Randall: I'll be right back...

__

Randall goes into the rest room

Randolph:......hmm...

****

* Mikes Table 

__

Not being noticed, Mike and Celia date

Mike: So my darling how was your day..

Celia: Ouh still getting rid of Randall Boggs' old files like told

Celia: Its just something I was saving off 

Mike:...Ouh...ahem..well I need to um..

Celia: Ok but be quick

Mike: Don't worry I still have my "eye" on you

Celia: (laugh)...

__

Mike blows a kiss to Celia

****

* Restroom

__

Randall stares at the mirror near the sink

Randall:.....What would I give to get my hands on that kid!

__

Randall has a small flash back of his defeat

Randall:.....

__

( Thap Thap)

Randall:!!!!

__

Randall slithers behind one of the boards

Mike comes in and starts to wash his hands 

Mike: Do do do me and Celia

Randall:!!!!!

__

Randall slithers past Mike and locks the door then slithers behind Mike

Mike: Me and Celia

Randall:...She is pretty isn't she...

__

Mike doesn't notice Randall but continues 

Mike: To bad she has to sort out Randall's the creep's files all day

__

Randall turns his face to a short anger

Randall: You know you shouldn't say that about me

Mike: Well he deserves to be.......

__

Mike turns around but turns back

Mike:!!!...Ok Mike wake up you imagining things 

__

Mike turns around but turns back ...again

Mike: Ok your just imaging...

Randall: Hello..Wazowski

__

Mike runs to the door

Randall:...Its been a while...

Mike: Uh hi Randall......ouh great I'm dead...( How'd he get back!!) 

Randall:.....Your lucky I am not in the mood...yet

Mike:......

__

Randall grabs Mike

Randall: Your not the one who tossed me in that place it was Sullivan

Randall: Where is he by the way

Mike: Uh I don't know...

Randall:...I may consider you not here after you tell me

Mike: He's at work

Randall:.....

__

Randall drops Mike

Randall: I'll have to deal with you later.....

****

* Table

__

Randall comes out of the room and heads out of the club

Celia: !! Was that...googlybear!

****

* Restroom

__

Celia sees Mike tangled up in tissue paper tightly

Celia: Ouh!!

__

Celia unwraps Mike

Celia: Was that ...

Mike: Yeah its Randall and he's after Sully we got to hurry

****

* Monsters Inc./ Outside

Randall: President....but I....

Randall saw on the newspapers that he found while coming to the company, that Sullivan had become president of the company and the changes in the world

Randall:...

__

Randall steps in and makes his way up the stairs noticing the laugh floor as he past a couple rooms

Randall:( Laughfloor!!!!!

****

* Inside Monsters Inc./ Presidential room

__

Sully was looking though some paper work for tomorrow. He decided to get a head start for tomorrow's run 

Sully: Yeah that's everything for now....

__

Sully looks down at the picture Boo drew of him...and smiles

Sully hadn't visited Boo in a while...maybe she should just peek in stay a couple of minutes then call it a day. He was about to head out when.

( Slam)

Sully:!! Who's there

__

Randall steps out from the shadows

Sully: Randall!!!

Randall: You remember me

Sully: How could I forget you almost killed me!

Randall starts slowly toward Sully

Randall: And I would have, but couldn't since of that kid

Sully:...

Randall: So it was postponed 

Sully:...?!?!

Randall:....Until now 

Randall: But not you yet 

Sully: Your after Boo aren't you

Randall:...There is no way of getting that kid the doors gone

Randall:....I need to get rid of that kid....

Randall:.......

Sully: What do you really want

Randall:...To...

Voice: Take revenge!

__

They both turn to see Randolph with some device in his hand

Randall: Randolph!

Randolph: I knew that you couldn't make my plan work

Randall: (Gulp)...

Sully: Who!?

Randolph: Randolph Boggs...

Randall:...... 

Sully: Wait...his plan..... you didn't want to take Boo

Randall:...Randolph thought of the plan when he was in the company....and I used it

Sully: .....

Randolph: Yes I thought of it all but you had to mess it up!

Randolph:...But I guess I can take the company this way, by getting rid of you Sullivan

Sully:!!!

Randall: Wait if you get rid of him then I wont be able to

Randolph: Poor brother...you don't see the big picture

Randall:....

Randolph: My new plan is in motion

Sully: What are you going to do

Randolph: _(Laugh) _Those fool employees downstairs wont know your gone

Sully:!!

__

Randolph pulls open the door 

Randolph: You know why I got fired from this corporation....

Randolph: It was to save the scream energy for this!

__

A similar version of Sully came though the door

Randall and Sully stare in amassment

Randolph: The scream extractor was to suck out the scream energy within a child or monster

Randolph: But I created a machine which does the opposite

Sully2:.......

Randall:!!!

Sully:!!!

Randolph: He will be taking your job...or should I say I will

Randolph: Once your gone he will do as I say, meaning the company will be mine

Randall:....That's my territory!

Randolph: Sorry brother but I guess I have to get rid of you

Randall:!!!!!

Randolph: If your around then you'll be a witness.....

__

Sully tries to sneak out but Randolph's Sully stops him

Randolph: I am sorry that you all must leave but....

__

Randolph flips his gun looking device and a canister shoots toward Sully 

Sully speeds toward his counter but trips

Randall: He's mine to deal with! Not yours Rando...

__

Randall steps in front of Sully but they both are hit with a gas canister and are blown out the glass window.

*

__

Randolph looks down at the ground seeing if any survived 

Randolph:........Now to business....but first...

__

Randolph goes back into the room not noticing Sullivan and Randall hanging on a pole

****

* Street Pole/ Side of building

Sully: Err....

__

Randall was at the top holding onto sully

Randall: To believe...my own brother did this!

Sully: Why did you try to save me...

Randall:.....I only did it because I still need to get MY revenge

Sully:......

__

After a couple of minutes they start to try and get back up

Randall: I could get back up but....

Sully:.....

__

Meanwhile in the presidential room Mike finally got there with some of the police

Mike: There they are!

Randall: Err...I cant hold onto you

Sully:....

__

Randall's fingers slip and Sully falls 

Randall:!! Sullivan!...dang!

__

It was to foggy in the alleyway below that no one could see Sully

****

* Alley

__

Thankfully, even though no one could see what was happening, Sully landed in the new wigs and costumes, there we allot, that he wanted to be delivered for the laugh floor

Sully:!!

__

Sully stepped down from the mountain of clothes and was starting to go tell the police what happen, but was stopped by a clunk on the head which knocked him out

Randolph:....Take him inside.....

__

Randolph knew something might survive the fall and if not, get rid of the evidence 

*

__

Meanwhile at the top of the building Randall was reaching back to the room and sees the police

Randall: Ouh great....

__

The two officers put hand cuffs on Randall's hands

Randall: Hey wait a minute! It was... 

Mike: You can say what ever you want but I don't think these guys have ears

Police O.: Your going away for a long time

Randall: But I was framed!

__

They don't listen but lead Randall off

Mike:.....

Celia:.....

__

They both look out side not seeing sully at all..no voices ...nothing

Mike starts to cry a little 

Mike: I'm goanna miss Sully

Celia:....

__

They walk out of the room and head down the stairs. But they did not notice Randolph in his invisible form. He had climbed up after Sully2 had taken Sully in. 

Randolph:(_Laughing_) Now for phase 2 (_Laughing_)


	2. The Plot Of A Sibling

Hey chapter two is up! What is Randall's brother's plan? Well...I don't want to spoil anything. Which reminds me, in the last chapter I didn't tell something's. Randolph is my character. Anyone who wishes to use him will need to ask me...well enjoy. 

****

Part 2 The Plot of a Sibling

__

Mike Wazowski had not appointed at his job at Monsters Inc. since of the accident. Randall was in a sort of detention center and was to be sentenced for prison . But the company was having changes of its own.

Mike:....

Celia:..

__

Celia had come over to Mike's place to see if she could snap him out of his misery

Celia: I missed you at work googlybear 

Mike: I know...

Celia: Come on wont you come....for me..so you wont be stuck here

Mike:...Well...for you....

__

Celia smiles and so does here hair of snakes

****

* Prison Building/ Randall's Cell 

Randall:.....

__

Randall was somewhat chained at his wrist do to because he could just slip though the bars and escape

Randall: Err!...Its no use 

__

Randall was soothing his hurt hands from tugging 26 times

Randall: You'll pay for this Randolph!......At least Sullivan's gone..

__

Randall starts to tug again for number 27

Randall: Soon you'll see! Randolph....its mine!

****

* Monsters Inc/ Laugh Floor Top Room

__

Randolph was sitting in a room high enough to see the workers but so they could not see him

Randolph: Now lets see...now all I need to do is change this place back to the scaring period

__

Randolph looks back at his Sullivan

The fake copy fooled the employees. He told that he survived the fall

Randolph: Give that order first...and remember to act like Sullivan

__

The fake copy replied with a nod and heads down

Randolph: Soon I wont need any of these foolish workers.....

****

* Outside/Inside Monsters Inc. 

Mike:....

Celia: Well come on then

__

Mike blinked his only eye and walks in

Mike:!!!

__

The other employees were taking out the trinkets and clothes that were used to entertain the children they were to visit.

Mike:???!

Sully2: Be careful over there!

__

Mike was shocked to see Sully, fooled by the fake, standing at the center

Mike: Sully!!!

__

Mike rushed toward Sully and starts to hug Sully as far as he could, since of his size

Sully: Ouh hey Mike

Mike: I thought you were a goner!

Sully: Nope just fell and got up

Mike: You know this really brightens my day, I thought something else might happen

__

Mike goes on and on but notices his favorite microphone, that he uses for the kids, was going right past him with a bundle of other things out the door 

Mike: Hey what's going on, that's my new microphone I got...I paid 12 mollar's for it

(For those who don't understand the word mollars, it is just a word I made up that's the monster word for dollar's)

Sully:...Umm....laugh energy has just become too powerful...

Mike: So....

Sully: Were moving back to scare energy....

Mike: Did you get hit on the head or something?

Sully:....No..

Mike:.....Well maybe I did....hold on a sec

Mike hits his head

Mike:...Oww...ok..what did you say?

Sully: Were moving back to scare energy...

Mike:......Now maybe I didn't do it right..

Sully: Mike...that's what I did say

Mike:....

****

* Prison Building/Randall's Cell 

__

Randall was exhausted from up to his 84 tugs on the chains., sweat was going down his face assuring the need to rest.

Randall: Huff...wheeze.......I just can't sit here..

__

At that time the jail guard came to the cell, he was in the same way the C.D.A looked but his body was pure blue.

Guard: Hey buddy you have a cell mate now

Randall looked up to see what was to stay with him

Randall:!! Waternoose!!

__

Randall stared in amassment as the old boss of Monsters Inc. step in

The Guard shoves him into the cell and closes it and rests down on his stool near the cell 

Waternoose: Well well well if it isn't you, I thought you were in the human world

__

Randall reveals his old twisted grin

Randall: (laugh) Sullivan should have been more careful than to mess with me

Randall: So was this your end of the deal with Randolph? 

Waternoose: You mean when he told me when he worked here?....No..

Randall: What is he really planning?

Waternoose:....I thought you knew

Randall: Don't toy with me! I choose to make Monsters Inc. a gold mine...but what he thought...I don't know 

Waternoose: He was brilliant....like you with your machine...

Randall: Get on with it!

Waternoose: He planed to use the scare energy to make monsters that he can control

__

Randall paused his action

Randall:.........

****

* Monsters Inc.

Randolph: How much we got left to do

Sully2:......83%....

Randolph: Were goanna need to work harder....

__

Randolph looked at his Sully

Randolph:...Lets see what my new Sullivan can do

Sully2:......

****

*Monsters Inc. /Scare floor

__

Mike was watching how the other employees were getting ready to scare...again..some of the works were ok with the fact of moving back to scream energy...but then some weren't..

Mike:...!!! 

__

Mike looked to see that Sully was about to start scaring, Mike was always told by Sully that he enjoyed seeing kids laughing instead of seeing them scream and cry

Mike: Sully what are you doing?!

Sully: Well what's the problem?

Mike could tell something was wrong

Mike: You ok Sully

Sully: Yeah, I actually feel a little better 

Mike: Um....I'll see you later..

Sully:...Ok...

__

Mike goes out of the scare floor, without seeing Sully2 give out a frightening grin

****

* Monsters Inc. Information desk

Celia: Mike what are you doing here? Your suppose to be on the floor

Mike: Ouh I don't know, Sully has been....different lately

Celia:.....Yeah I noticed that to....

Mike: Maybe I should take a look up stairs

Celia: Why?

Mike: Besides the floor, that's all he went to

__

Celia took of her head phone

Celia: I'm coming with you

****

* Behind Presidential Room 

__

Mike and Celia peer though the small keyhole

Voice1: That Wazowski is getting in the way I think he suspects something

Voice2:........ohm...

Mike look's to the side of the keyhole

Mike: Randall!

Randall(Randolph): Luckily Randall and Sullivan aren't in the way...

Celia: Wait is he Randall?

Mike:.......?

Mike: I'll be right back

Celia: Where are you going?

Mike: To see if Randall has two of himself

__

Mike was about halve way down the stairs when he heard a scream and a voice 

Mike:!!!

Voice: Take her to the passage!

Mike:!!!! I got to hurry! Celia!...

__

Mike hurried as fast as he could to the prison

What will happen next? Well....you'll see. I don't wont to spoil anything. Reviews roll in.... 


	3. Setting A Solution

I don't have much to say about this chapter...Oh well, enjoy. 

Part3 Setting A Solution 

Waternoose: He didn't tell me anything after that..

Randall:....Well who knows what he could do...

Voice: Hey!

Randall:!!!

Voice: You got a visitor

Mike steps in

Randall:!!!!

Guard: I'll be right back

Mike: I think I need to get better contacts

Randall: Well look who comes crawling back, the ocular one

Mike: Come on Randall you got to help me!

Mike: Who knows what that other you might do to Celia

Randall:!!!!(Randolph!...guess I will deal with him latter)....Well first I got to get out of here....

Mike: Ok I got a plan

****

* A couple of minutes later

__

Mike stood in the cell with Randall

Randall:....So now what ocular! 

Mike:....I'm thinking..

****

* Monsters Inc. Presidential room

__

Celia was tied up with a blindfold on her one eye but was removed by someone 

Celia: Uh....!!!

Randolph: Hello Celia...

Celia:....Randolph

Randolph: Yes....its me 

Randolph: Its been years hasn't it, when you began working in M.I

__

Celia tries to free her hands as she talks 

Celia:...yeah..

Randolph: We liked each other remember...

Celia:....yeah...we were close... I guess

Randolph: You have always had a thing for snakes...right boys..

Celia's hair of snakes turn a discreet look 

__

Randolph closes his eyes 

Randolph:... I remember how we used to..

__

(Smack!)

Celia hits Randolph in the face

Celia: I may have liked you but don't think I'll fall for you again

__

Celia gets out of the chair and heads to the door but is stopped by Sullivan2

Celia: Sully?

__

Randolph grabs her hand

Randolph: I'm sorry Celia I thought you would go with me this time...

Randolph: Lock here up with Sullivan

****

* Prison 

Randall: Well!...

Mike: Ok so trying to fit though the bars or using a trying to break them didn't work

Waternoose:.. hmp...

Mike: Ok....I got this

Waternoose:.....!?!

__

Mike pulls out a metal pick he found in the room

Waternoose: That's the best you can think of?!

__

Randall snatches it and starts the pick and uses it on the cuffs and they unlock

Randall: Ahh..

__

Randall slithers to get the keys from the desk and goes back to unlock the cell

Randall waits for a second

Mike: Randall what are you waiting for?

Randall: I shouldn't help you!

Mike:.....Your joking right.....right Randall

Randall:( Ok Randall just worry about Randolph for now...get Wazowski later...)

Mike:....

Randall:( Besides make him suffer the human world)(laugh)...I'll settle our affairs later..

__

Randall opens the cell for Mike but shuts it on Waternoose

Waternoose: What are you doing

Randall: Between me and you I don't think YOUR jail time's up

They walk away

Waternoose: You just can't leave me here!

****

* Monsters Inc

__

Randolph was where the old scream extractor was, Sully and Celia were tied, but were able to speak and see

Randolph: Well 3 down and Wazowski to go

Sully(real): You wont get away with this!

Randolph: Oh Sullivan it gets worse...

Celia: I knew there was a reason that I didn't you

Randolph: Oh...Celia I'm hurt...

Sully: So what are you going to do to us...?

Randolph: Just keep you out of the way....

Randolph: Besides I still have....this

__

Randolph goes to a box in all the rumble and pulls out.... 

Randolph: Scream extractor Mk.11!

__

It was a replica of the extractor in small size

Sully:!!!

Celia:!!!

Randolph: Of course I haven't tested it....until now!

*

__

Randall was invisible and running with Mike and they reached the doors of the company and ran though the scare floor, not to be worrying about the various comments

Mike: Where could they be!

__

Randall turns visible not noting the gasps from the employees

Randall:....I think I know where

*

Randolph: Well Celia I guess this is good bye

Randall: Hey Randolph!

Randolph: What!

__

Randall hits away the gun and Randolph with it knocking him against the wall

Sully: Randall!

__

Mike comes in and sees Randolph knocked out

Mike: Guess we showed him

__

Mike unties Sully and Celia

Celia: Oh Googlybear you came for me

Mike: Of course I did soomtsipoo why wouldn't I

Randolph: Because your going to die!

__

Randolph hits Randall to the ground but lays the machine on the others

Randolph: I am sick and tired of all these mishaps

Sully2 emerges

Mike: Who? Sully you never told me you had a split personality

Sully explains

Mike:....oh...

Randolph: Take Randall to the nearest door and throw him out!

__

Sully2 picks up Randall and heads out

Randolph: So sorry Randall.. and now for you...this way

__

Still having the gun on them they are lead to the "Door Sorter Room"

Randolph: Having known about you sooner Sullivan I would have stopped you

Sully: What?

Randolph: Well the small thing is you were trying to break my scream record

Sully:!!!

Randolph: But then you turned this place into a laughing stock! Making monsters the opposite of what they are! 

Randolph: And you Celia

Mike: Your not letting a hand on my smootsipoo 

Randolph: Oh so she didn't tell you?

Celia:.....

Mike: Tell me what?

Randolph: Before you I was the one she liked

Mike:!!!!!!

Randolph: When I get red of you two I might consider Celia to live

Randolph:(Laughing!)...If we get married...

Mike: Nnnnnnnnoooooooo!!!!

****

*Scare floor

Sully2:........

__

The floor was empty now since all the monsters went to the authority's about seeing Boggs 

Sully2 opened a door leading to a bedroom

Randall:...uh..

__

Before he woke up Sully2 threw Randall out of the room and though the window and then slammed the door shut.

Sully:.......

****

* Alley?

__

It was raining in the dim street Randall was thrown in...

Randall: Eh.....oh no.....I'm back!

__

Randall looked at his surroundings and saw a couple houses. Randall stood up hoping the company had a door active at the point. Randall stopped and looked at a familiar in a house.

Randall:...( There's some thing wrong with this house...like I've been here before)...

__

Not hesitating Randall slithered up to the wall near the door then tried as hard as he could to climb the wall but to no avail.

Randall:...( How do I get inside)...

At that point a kid was taking out the garbage noting the non-closed door

Randall:!!!

__

Taking his chance he made his way into the house, taking his year experience in mind, seeing the parents in the living room not insight of the sneaking reptile. Randall made his way up to the second floor and saw a familiar door

Randall:...

__

He opened it and...

Randall: WHAT!!!!!!!!!!!!

A young man was right in front of him

???: !!!!

Randall:!!!!!!(Gulp)

****

* Door Sorter room

Randolph: Now that Randall's gone, Sully2 will get you acquitted with the ground

Randolph: Get rid of Sullivan first

__

Randolph leaves making sure none of them escape

Sully is grabbed by his clone

Sully: Err......

Mike: Sully!

__

Celia and Mike try to beat down the fake but could not, He was about to throw Sullivan off but...

Sully2:.....????????

__

Randall was sticking on the wall he was about to throw Sully off of

Randall: A little pay back!

__

Randall hits the clone in the jaw hitting him back dropping him down of the walkway to the ground floor , Randall then climbed up to the walkway where everybody is

Sully: Thanks Randall..

Randall: Just a demonstration of what I would do to you

__

Sully hesitates for a second

****

* Presidential room

__

Randolph was packing what seems to be a case full of small containers and a key card

Randolph:.....

__

Randolph pull's out......a pistol!? and starts to load it

Randolph: Guess I need to do this myself....

__

Randolph starts to head out the room

He reaches for the handle of the door but it starts to turn

Randolph:!!!!

__

He turns invisible

*

Randall: I'll take care of Randolph

__

Randall goes in alone leavening the others behind the door

What will happen next? all I can say is it will be shocking, maybe. 

__


	4. So The Truth Comes Out

Just to say this is my guess why Randall actually was looking for Boo specifically. Plus it does make a little sense. well enjoy this chapter.

****

Part 4 And So The Truth Comes Out

Randall: Randolph!

Randolph(Invisible): Well aren't you lucky surviving their world twice

Randall:.......Well if you think your getting away with this then

__

A bullet zooms out from nowhere but it misses Randall 

Randall: What the!!

Randolph(Invisible): Surprised?!

Randall: What was that!

__

Randolph appears with the pistol in hand

Randolph: A gun you idiot!

Randall: You never had one?!

Randolph: Lets just say that I got it from an old friend

Randall:.....

Randolph: From an old friend you know

Randall:!!!

Randolph:......Mom and Dad would be proud of me now

Randall: What!!...Why...

Randolph: Because you see this gun was in possession of a human

Randall:......!!

Randolph: The one that killed them!

__

Randall steps back

The others behind the room gasp and Sully accidentally stumbles in leaving the others behind the slammed shut door.

Randolph: Sullivan....good I want you personally to hear this

__

Randolph puts his attention back to Randall

Randolph: To clear up this matter about that kid....

Sully:!!

Randolph: The reason you were looking specifically for her was because.....

(Flash back)

Randall was with Fungus in the bathroom with Sully, Mike, and Boo behind the bathroom door.

Randall: I was up all night trying to find it!

(Present)

Randolph: Her father killed them!!!!

Sully: What!!

Randall:.................

Sully: But...!

Randolph: Yes now it is all clear to you Sullivan!

Sully: No..

Randolph: Yes! Her father feared us Boggs for years

Randolph: He finally was fed up with it! He was to kill any monster that stepped into his home

Randolph: So during the holiday 'Bring your parents to scare day' Randall and our parents came

Randolph: Every thing was good...our parents showed the true art of scaring...then.....

Randolph: They somehow chose that door....then....they...were killed....

Sully:....

Randall:.....

Randolph:.. I wanted to kill him! And I did...I got fired after that which is the true reason

Randolph: I made sure to keep the door and the key safe....

Randolph: Then you....!

__

Randolph points at Randall

Randolph: Like a fool took my job for revenge!.....

Sully:......Randall?

__

Randall stood still quite

Randolph: So now you know.....

Randall:..... 

__

Randolph takes something out of his case

Randolph: Now I can get complete revenge

__

It was the key card to Boo's door

Sully: No she's not like that !

Randolph: Oh your just lucky she didn't kill you Sullivan...she was young..

Randolph: We know more about her then any thing

Randall:......

Randolph: Now if you don't mind I got a long tradition to fulfill

__

Randolph heads out then door trailing the gun on any one so that he could get a clear path. The others ran in.

Mike: Sully you ok

Sully: He's going after Boo!

__

Sully turns to Randall

Sully: Randall!?

Randall:....

Celia:.....We heard everything

Mike: So now I get it

__

Randall turns away from them and just stands near the huge glass window 

Randall:....

Sully runs out

Mike: Randall I thought you were going to...

Randall: Why should I stop him....he should do what he's going to do.....

Celia:.....

Mike: But you cant let him get away with this...

Randall:....Sullivan's on his own....

Mike: Err!! Fine!

__

They leave 

*

__

Randolph was making his way to the simulator room where the door was

Randolph: Now to finish what I started!

__

He finally reached it 

Randolph: Now

__

He flips the card in the slot to activate it 

Randolph:.....

Sully: Stop!

Randolph slams the door in his face

Sully:!!!!

(Pssh)

Sully:!!!!!!

Randolph steps out with a Boo in his hands, also the weapon

Sully: Boo!!!

She was asleep....

Sully moves closer and Randolph trips him though the door

Sully: Ahh!

He closes it

Randolph: Guess you'll meet the parents (Laughing!)

He leaves and Mike and Celia arrive

Mike: Sully!

Celia:...The door!

Mike: Oh right!

He opens it and Sully bursts out following Randolph

Mike: Sully!!

Sully: He's got Boo!

Mike: What!!?

*

Door Sorter Room

Randolph pulls out a rectangle object 

Randolph: Jack!...

Other line : (zzzzzzzt).....Randolph......you...got the..

Randolph: Yes I got the kid!...Sullivan's on my tail!

Jack:......Coming....

He puts the device away and sees Sully

Randolph: Hmmph....

Randolph put his gun away and jumps onto one of the moving doors

Randolph: Bye Sullivan (Laughing)!

Sully: Not again!

Sully jumps onto one

Mike shows up

Mike: Sull......Oh great!

*

Randolph: You cant win! (Chuckle)!

Sully: You leave Boo alone!

Randolph: Who's going to help you!

Randolph gets off to a platform and moves to a new door, Sully follows

Randolph: Wazowski is too much of a chicken!

Randolph: And Randall wouldn't help you after what you did!

Sully:.....

Randolph: But now the kid's mine!

Sully: No!

Randolph: Hehehehe....( Where's Jack!...)

Randolph climes onto the pipe above the doors

Sully:!!

Sully does the same also

Randolph: But I will do the pleasure of doing you in!

He stops and pulls out his gun

Sully:!!!!

Randolph: Bye Sullivan

Randolph shoots the connecter to the pipe Sully is standing on and it splits 

Sully: Ahh!!

He falls to the platform below, luckily Mike and Celia caught him

Mike: Sully!

Sully: Ehh.....Boo...

Randolph: (Laughing)!!

Voice: I wouldn't laugh!

Randolph turns seeing Randall appearing

Randolph:!!!

Randall hits the gun out of Randolph's hand

Randolph:!!!

He then hits Boo out of his hand

Randolph: !!!!!!!

Sully: BBBOOO!!!!!

Sully runs as fast as he could and grabs Boo and pulls her up

Sully: BOO! Oh I was so worried!

He hugs her

*

__

Meanwhile, Randall and Randolph were having there own fight

(Slam!)

__

Randall hits Randolph with his tail, much like what he did with his fight with Sully

Randolph: Ehh!....

__

The blow hits him back

Randolph: Have it your way!

__

Randolph hits Randall with his fists 

Randall: Whoa!

__

He almost fell of the thin pipe

Randolph grabs his top hands and pulls him up then hits him in the face

Randall managed the lock hands with Randolph so they couldn't hit each other

Randolph: So tell me how its like to lose

Randall:!! Don't think your going to take my spot!

Randolph: Say why not join me....brotherly stuff you know..

Randall: You think I'll forgive you that easily!

Randolph: You forgave Sullivan?

Randall: I'll never forgive that walking rug!

Randolph: So sorry..

__

(Propeller sounds)

Randall looks behind him seeing some kind of helicopter

Randall: !!!!!

Randolph: Goodbye...brother

__

Randolph puts his front two feet on Randall's body, he flips his whole hitting Randall off the pipe

Sully:!!!!!!!

Mike:!!!!

Celia:!!!

__

Randolph flips his 3 "hairs" back

Randolph: Pity pity...

__

He picks his gun and drops down to Sully

Randolph: Now I'll need that kid...

Sully:!!!!!

__

What will become of Sully, Celia, and Mike?

What happen to Randall?

You'll see in the last chapter of **this** story.


	5. Trouble On The Horizon

****

Chapter 5 Trouble on the Horizon 

Aha! This story's last chapter is up. Prepare for the shocker of the saying "Good always defeats Evil" 

Randolph: I don't need to waste my time

Sully: No! Your not taking her!

Randolph: What if I were to hurt your friends there..

Sully:!!!!

Randolph: Compared to what Randall has done to you..

Randolph: I'll do it a thousand times worse

Sully:.....No...

Randolph: (Laughing!) Risking your friends for a kid!?

Mike: Sully! Your just going to let him shoot us!?

Sully:.......

Randolph: Hurry...I don't want to wait..

__

The helicopter came into view

Sully:....

__

Sully starts to give Randolph Boo but starts to pull her back until Randolph quickly grabs her.

Sully:!!!!

__

He moves to get her but feels the gun on his fur 

Randolph: no no no...back off!

__

Sully does

Randolph: Wow...first Randall now the kid...must be my luck day

__

Randolph moves closer to his getaway vehicle

Sully:.......

Mike: Sully?

__

He sheds a tear

Celia: Sully...

Randolph: (Chuckle)....Don't worry I'll take great care of the kid!

Sully:!!!

__

Sully remembers when Randall said that, remembering that he almost lost Boo...but now..

Sully:....No...

__

Randolph sat Boo in one of the seats and fastened the belt

He turns to Sully

Randolph: See you soon..(laughing!)

__

He gets on

Randolph: Bye.. take good care of my brother(Laughing!) 

__

The copter slowly moves off 

Sully:.........Boo...I'm so so sorry...

Mike: Sully...I...

__

Sully remembers the flashback of when Randolph said "Take care of my brother! (Laughing!)"

Sully: Randall..

Mike: Sully?

__

Sully gets up and sprints away

Mike: Sully where are you going

Sully: To find Randall! He might know where he's taking her!

Mike: Sully!

*

Sully: Randall!

Sully:......Randall!!

__

No replies

Sully:.....Could they both be....

Voice: Sullivan!!!!

__

Sully looks below him, and sees Randall holding onto a pipe that looks like its about to break

Sully:!!! Hold on!

Randall: What so you can throw me though a door again and humiliate me!

Sully: Forget that for now!

__

The pipe bends a little, Randall decide to go along with Sully

Randall: ( I'll take my chances....then kill him)...Fine!

__

Sully climes down and puts his hand on the guard rail while his other hand extends to Randall

Randall looks down, he doesn't hesitate

Randall:....

__

He stretches his bottom left arm

Sully: I cant reach you!

__

The bar bends

Randall:!!!!!

__

It rips off

Sully: Randall!!!...Ehh!

__

Sully grabs him as the bar falls to a smashing end

Randall:....!!!!...Wha?....

__

Randall thought he was mistaken that Sully was holding onto him

Randall:......

Sully:....

*

__

Mike and Celia helped them up..

Randall:...Sullivan..

Sully: Yeah...?

Randall: Why...did you do that

Sully:...

Randall: You wouldn't......help me...I know I wouldn't help you 

Sully: I was hoping you knew where he took Boo...

Randall:....No I don't....

Mike: Wha?! You mean you helped lizard boy here for no reason?!

Randall moved up to Mike with a tense look on his face pointing his suction cupped hands at him

Randall: Your on a thick line Wazowski!

__

Celia got closer, and Randall moved away, he had nothing against Celia anyway

Randall: Hmph....huh?

__

Randall sees some of the C.D.A come into the endless room of doors

C.D.A agent: What happen here!?

__

Sully explains......

*

C.D.A agent: I see....but still

__

2 of them come over to Randall

C.D.A agent: We will need to take him in

__

They cuff Randall

C.D.A agent: He's a danger to you 

Randall:...!!

Sully: Wait!

C.D.A agent: Yes....

Sully: I don't think you can do that...

C.D.A agent: Why not its for your own protection..

Sully:...yeah but I feel he shouldn't go....I mean what has he done that's wrong

__

Randall brings out a confused and questionable look

Sully: I will take the risk.....

Sully knew very well that the C.D.A. didn't know Randall was involved in many of the troubles that have come up 

C.D.A agent:.....Well...if he makes one more mistake were putting him away for good..

__

Sully nodes

They release Randall

C.D.A agent: We will see if anything turns up

__

They all go to different places observing the room seeing if they could find anything

Randall:....

__

He starts to head off out of the room

Sully: Uh Randall...

__

Randall turns his head

Sully:...Thanks...

__

Randall starts to think of what he meant but couldn't remember what he's talking about

Mike: Well I guess..

Celia: Come on googley bear we'll help Sully..

__

Mike knew Celia meant for Randall and Sully to be alone

Mike: Oh...Sully...we'll look around too

__

They leave acting as if they were looking around

Randall:....

__

Sully moves closer

Sully: Randall I....just want to say

__

Randall cross his bottom hands and points at Sully with his others 

Randall: Don't say anything else Sullivan!

Sully:...

Randall: I do give you small credit...for giving me the chance to work out my revenge...

Randall: But don't think I would have chosen you over these guys

Sully:....

Randall:......

He turns and heads off

Sully:...(Boo...we'll get you back...)

Sully: (...Maybe if didn't start out by brining Boo in...we could've been...) Friends Randall...

__

Randall stops and turns his head knowing Sully said something in a low tone but he couldn't hear the words

Randall:....

__

He heads beside Randall 

Sully:...(Sigh)...

Randall:....

__

He turned his head

Sully starts to walk out at the same speed as Randall.....

Sully was silent and Randall was walking with a confused and worried face, he was thinking of what his brother was planning and...if he succeeded, what would happen to him and what did Waternoose mean by what he said. 

****

TO BE CONTINUED.

The End, maybe not. Well...of course there's more! Why would Randolph win? The question is what will happen in:

****

"A REPTILIAN CHILD"


End file.
